


What I must remember...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the contents of our to-do lists have to say about us could fill an entire library with books...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I must remember...

 

**Title** : _ **What I Must Remember...**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 328: To-do list.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : What the contents of our to-do lists have to say about us could fill an entire library with books...

 

_**What I Must Remember...**_  

  
Harry writes a to-do list daily. They are all short, scrawled notes that remind him about common little things like: milk, muffins. Remember Teddy's birthday... He forgets them everywhere. On his desk, on the sofa, on Ron's cluttered coffee-table...

Severus' own hides inside the pocket of his waistcoat. It's a wrinkled, aged parchment that holds one single, carefully written sentence. Severus always carries it. Always.

Harry read it only once, but he can't forget its content: _  
“I must remember to be happy...”_

Whenever he writes another list Harry remembers his lover's and wishes that Severus will never forget his own...

 


End file.
